robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fate
StrangeStrangeWeird This creepypasta just came to my head and this is my first time doing one, hope you like it. - AsiimovFan12 I will also edit this along the way or might even add some of your suggestions if it's creepy enough. Keep in mind that this is made up. The prequel: robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fate_The_Prequel (Please before reading the prequel I recommend reading this first.) 'First timers' I came home from school when I decided to see what to play on my laptop. It took a few hours before finding a game to play and that game is Roblox. I went on a trendy game at the past termed Prison Life, I turn into a convict known as prisoner. I had to figure out the controls of the game, I work out how to chat first, I inspect to see if anybody at all is chatting. No one broke silence, except this user called "Aztec_Silence" I communicated to him and we became favorable pals, that was my first friend ever. 'Days. Weeks. Months.' I eventually became addicted to this game called Roblox and "Aztec_Silence" was my only friend. When I turned on my laptop it started normally, but then I played a game that Aztec told me to play "The Silence" I got on and when I arrived Aztec only said " bye." The laptop started to make loud noises, I tried to mute it but it didn't work. Eventually the infamous Blue Screen of Death appeared only saying, " bye." 'New Day' So it's a new day, my laptop broke so I got another one. I went on to Roblox, something felt weird about Aztec as the only thing he was doing was chatting to me in a party, I ignored Aztec mostly. I went to the Prison Life page only to see everything turned into the word "Fate" the game has 000M+ likes I read the description, it said, "Experience the full power of my FATE." My hands were shaking, I could feel something bad was going to happen soon. But when? I clicked on Friend instead of Betrayer, it redirected to YouTube with a title that says, "You messed with the wrong person, fool." The video was blank for a minute. Then a man in a robe came up and said, "Join us or we will come for you at your house. We know where you live. You live at, oh click on that annotation on the video." I clicked the annotation. The robed man went up to the screen and said, "You live at New York am I right?" I was scared wanting to know if this is true. The robed man called 2 more robed men they put a picture up right on the screen, it was really my house. The video now showed blood and the text to the screen says, "This is you when you don't join us." 'Scared' I was calling the cops, I heard gunshot like sounds from the outside. I was shaking, finally the operator answered the phone. "Hello 911 what's your emergency?" I said, "Help! These guys are going to kill me! Send help now!" The operator said, "Alright I am sending a squad car. Now tell me what do they look like?" I said, "They have black robes, shotguns and assault rifles." The operator said, "We are sending a swat team to help you sir." 'Beaten' I saw the group of robed men come in my house, they blasted a hole through my door. I looked at my laptop which was still open, Aztec said, "No more messing around, we are coming to your house Albert." I was wondering how they knew my name. I felt a bat swing close to my head purposely missing, one them said, "Get down Albert, it's time to die." I then closed my eyes, got down to the ground waiting for the shot. "UGH!" I said, I was being beaten by the bat. I suddenly heard heavy footsteps moving in, I heard gunshots being fired it was crazy. The robed man fired at my head. 'Epilogue' I woke up in a hospital, I was like fine now. The doctors told me that the robed men is identified as some of my friends. I went back to my home, looked at Roblox and finally quit. I went to the police station where my friends got arrested, I spoke to a officer about why they tried to kill me and the police officer only said, " bye." The end. So that's the end of my creepypasta, hope you like it. Category: Category: Category: Category:Weird Category:StrangeStrange